1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric energy saving equipment, more particularly to a structural improvement for electric energy saving equipment employing four check valves to control the flow direction of coolant for achieving the function of waste heat recovery, house heating, house cooling, indoor heating, air conditioning and dehumidification.
2. Description of Prior Art
The structure of a known multi-functional energy saving equipment 10 is shown in FIG. 1 which includes a coolant compressor 30, a heat pump 40, a heating/cooling heat exchanger 50, a four way valve 60, two expansion valves E1 and E2, five solenoid valves S1, S2, S3, S4 and S5, an indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner and piping system P1-P10 for connecting the aforementioned parts and components to enable the energy saving equipment 10 to provide the function of waste heat recovery, house heating, house cooling as well as indoor heating, indoor air conditioning and indoor dehumidification by incorporating with an indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner.
Shown in FIG. 1 when the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner in room 90 starts to operate in air conditioning mode the solenoid valves S1, S3 and S5 mounted on coolant pip are closed to stop the coolant to enter the fifth pipe P5, the ninth pipe P9 and the tenth pipe P10, but the solenoid valve S2 can be set in a state to allow the coolant to flow in the seventh pipe P7, and solenoid valve S4 can allow the coolant to flow in the sixth pipe P6 and the fourth Pipe P4, while the four way valve 60 is set in a state that its second port B is for the coolant to flow in, and the fourth port D is for the coolant to flow out.
While in this operation mode the coolant is compressed by coolant compressor 30 to become high pressure and high temperature of gas phase state which then flows through the first pipe P1 to heat pump 40 for waste heat recovery and cooling of coolant that makes the coolant to become high pressure but low temperature of liquid phase state. An oil separator L1 may be mounted on the first pipe P1 for prevent the cooling oil of coolant compressor 30 from entering the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner inside room 90. Then the high pressure and low temperature of liquid phase coolant flowing out from the second pipe P2 flows into the first port A and passes through the third port C of the four way valve 60 and the eighth pipe P8 to enter the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 for heat dissipation. After passing through heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 the coolant is in a state of high pressure but even lower temperature of liquid phase state, and continues to pass the expansion valve E2 on the seventh pipe P7 to reduce its pressure, then the coolant is in a state of low temperature and low pressure of gas phase state which continues to enter into the coolant pipe of the indoor unit of split type air conditioner for heat absorption, and then the state of the coolant is shifted to low pressure but high temperature of gas phase state, and the coolant will flow passing through the sixth pipe P6, the fourth pipe P4, the second port B and the fourth port D of the four way valve 60 and the third pipe P3 to go back to coolant compressor 30 for cyclic use. And, a liquid/gas separator L3 may be mounted on the third pipe P3 to prevent the liquid phase coolant from entering the compressor 30.
By applying the coolant operation cycle as mentioned above, the dehumidification or house heating effect can be achieved in a room where the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 is installed, while the air conditioning effect can be achieved inside the room 90 where the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner is installed.
The principle of the aforesaid coolant operation includes the heat dissipation is carried out by the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 which enables the air surrounding the coolant pipe of the dual function heat exchanger 50 to absorb the heat dissipated by the coolant and to let the air raise its temperature, and then the high temperature of air is distributed over the space inside the room by blower 51 to achieve the effect of dehumidification or house heating; and at the same time, the heat absorption is also carried out by the indoor unit 80 which absorbs heat from the surrounding air. After the heat of the surrounding air is absorbed by the low temperature coolant flowing through the coolant pipe of the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner, the air is cooled down, and is distributed over the space inside room 90 by blower of the indoor unit 80 to achieve the effect of air conditioning.
As shown in FIG. 2 when the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner in room 90 starts to operate in heating or dehumidification mode, the solenoid valve S2 and S4 on coolant pipe will allow coolant to flow into the seventh pipe P7 and the sixth pipe P6 while the solenoid valve S3 is in a state to allow the coolant to flow through the ninth pipe P9 and the solenoid valve S5 and S1 allow the coolant to flow through the tenth pipe P10 and the fifth pipe P5, and at the same time, the third port C of the four way valve 60 is shifted to as the inlet port of coolant.
While in this mode the coolant is compressed by the coolant compressor 30 to become high pressure and high temperature of gas phase state, and then flows through the first pipe P1 to heat pump 40 for waste heat recovery. The coolant is then cooled down to change its state in high pressure and low temperature of liquid phase state, and the liquid phase state of coolant flowing out from the second pipe P2 will flow directly through the ninth pipe P9 to the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner for heat dissipation to enable the coolant to be further cooled down to an even lower temperature, and then the coolant will pass through the tenth pipe P10 and the expansion valve E1 on the fifth pipe P5 for pressure reduction, then the coolant in low pressure and low temperature of gas phase state flows through the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 for heat absorption and changing its state to low pressure and high temperature of gas phase state, further the coolant will flow through the eighth pipe P8, the third port C and the fourth port D of the four way valve 60, and the third pipe P3 to return to the coolant compressor 30 for cyclic use.
By applying the coolant operation cycle as mentioned above, the house cooling effect can be achieved in a room where the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 is installed, the dehumidification or house heating effect can be achieved inside the room 90 where the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner is installed.
The principle of the above-mentioned application includes the heat absorption is carried out by the heating/cooling heat exchanger 50 which significantly decreases the temperature of the air surrounding the coolant pipe, and the low temperature of air is then distributed over the space inside the room by flower 51 to achieve the house cooling effect; however, at the same time the indoor unit 80 of split type air conditioner undergoes heat dissipation that raises the temperature of air surrounding the coolant pipe of the indoor unit 80 due to heat absorption by air from coolant. The hot air is then distributed over the space inside the room 90 to achieve house heating and dehumidification effect.
However, the above-mentioned equipment 10 still has drawback in saving electric energy due to as many as 5 solenoid valves used in the equipment which needs to be improved.